United Armed Federation
The United States Armed Federation also reffered to as The United Armed Federation, was an advanced Military Power founded some time in the fall of 2015. The U.S.A.F. went down in history as one of the second most advance Military powers close to The A.E. However both the Military powers of both the United States and Europe, each side would no longer fight or meet each other face to face on the Battlefield, until the destruction of Elina City and the Start of World War III. History 'Establishment' 'World War III' 'The First European Theater' 'The American Theater' 'The Second European Theater' 'Post War' 'Decline & End of the Federation' Tactics, Fire Arms & Equipment The United Federal Armed Federation is known for their integration of both air and ground combat capabilities, creating a brutally efficient fighting force. Epitomizing the saying, "High speed, low drag", these elite troops excel in all combat conditions trainable and can rapidly deploy anywhere in the world. Unlike Europe in which has a large variety of Energetic fire arms and vehicles, the Armed Federation consists of multiple 99 Caliber rounds that are shot from each weapon in which makes the Power, the most dangerous on Earth, close to Europe's laser and Energetic technology. Moreover, their stealth technology along with the accuracy of their weapons are second-to-none. All UFSA troops come from every branch of the U.A.F. Military, as well as numerous intelligence agencies, and even private organizations. Among the organizations the U.F.S.A. recruits from is Marine Force Recon, Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, Army Special Forces ("Green Berets"), Army 160 Nighthawk Air Calvalry, Air Force Pararescuemen, and even Ghost Special Forces teams. It is unknown but possible that it also recruits from Third Echelon. The U.F.S.A. is currently commanded by Lieutenant General Ike Koakshi. The U.F.S.A. is often at the forefront of U.A.F. Military operations spearheading crucial offensives and conversly defending critical locations while also carrying out high priority raids behind enemy lines. The U.F.S.A. can potentially field the best tanks and artillery on the planet, making them highly effective agaist just about anything, It was from these very Ordinance in which even Europe had a heart time facing off against, giving the Americans an extreme edge in armored warfare. Operation Sections *'Mora Fortress' *'Arail Harbor' *'Echo Park Air Base' *'Tranver Fortress' Trivia *''The United Federal Armed Federation was founded in the Year 2015, on January 1st, about one Year after The Artemis Empire, it is unknown if the United Federal States knew about the Asteroid Collision of 2012, but it was also likely that the Americans were also up to date with Technology for the Human Race, in which that they would never know about the Artemis Empire's Energetic Satellites, and Military Hardware, until the European Civil War prologue in 2016...'' *''The United States Armed Federation was a Parody Counter Part to Tom Clancy's United State Joint Strike Force Group of the game EndWar...'' *''The UAF, was the only known military faction in American history, to ever engage Europe in conflict, as no other military power in the United States history had never engaged Europe...'' *''The UAF received its first Orbital based Satellite in the year 2025, during the Gorgelous Campaign that would forever change the history of the United States...'' *''The United Armed Federation had the strongest heavily armored vehicles in World War III when it came too robotic technology, but lacked Orbital support until 2025...'' Category:Universal Military Powers Category:Major Powers of World War III Category:Factions Category:World War III Era Category:World War III Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:2030 Category:2031 Category:2032 Category:2033 Category:2034 Category:2035 Category:2036 Category:2037